PROJECT SUMMARY Improving STEM-focused curriculum is a primary objective of the current U.S. administration and is crucial for ensuring that upcoming generations receive the training and skills necessary to compete in the existing global economy. To that end, there is an urgent need for additional effective teaching tools able to reach a generation that requires instant access to information and advanced technology. Of particular interest to this proposal is the development of a highly effective, marketable, and interactive educational video game (iEVG) that focuses on STEM topics and targets 5th and 6th grade students?the age at which interest in STEM subjects is developed or lost. The creation of carefully developed and critically-evaluated educational video games is timely and necessary to ensure the promotion of desirable learning principles for 5th and 6th grade students. The long-term goal of our interdisciplinary team of media arts specialists, computer programmers, scientists, writers, students, teachers, and key members of the community is to produce growing libraries of educational video games with immersive graphics and audio, challenging gameplay, and a well-rounded delivery of STEM-focused educational content related to environmental health. Planning and implementation activities based on our specific aims are as follows: (Aim 1) Create an educational video game and teacher lesson plan with significant commercial potential that increases awareness of the importance of clean water in human health. (Aim 2) Evaluate the game for effectiveness in the delivery of STEM educational goals, including an increased understanding of lead poisoning, watershed dynamics, and clean water. The creation of an evaluated and highly effective STEM-focused (iEVG) that incorporates the Next Generation Science Standards will provide teachers with an innovative classroom tool that is engaging to the students, while improving interest in STEM subjects and increasing STEM knowledge.